1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel, and more particularly, to a display panel with an integrated structure of an image capture module and a display module and an assembling method of the same.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of electronics industry, presently, electronic products are developed towards the design trend of variety, in which the development and design of light, thin, short, and small electronic products become the mainstream in the market. Due to advantages of being light and thin, power saving, and free of irradiation, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely used in various electronic devices, such as, notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, tablet personal computers (table PCs), and handheld game consoles, so as to enable the electronic devices to meet requirements of light weight.
Moreover, along with the increase of the communication bandwidth and the use of visual communication technologies, for example, visual communication becomes more and more popular, presently, most of the electronic products generally have an image capture module, such that the electronic products have the image display function and the image capture function simultaneously, and enable the user to interact with a remote user through the image capture module or to record a personal video frame.
Taking a notebook computer as an example, the notebook computer comprises a base and a display. The display is pivoted on the base, and a display panel and an image capture module are disposed in the display. The display panel and the image capture module are individually disposed in a case of the display through two different assembling processes. The image capture module is generally disposed at a side edge position adjacent to the display panel, such that the image capture module is located above the display panel to capture an image of the user when the display is unfolded as being rotated around a pivot with respect to the base.
However, as for the conventional arrangement mode of the image capture module and the display panel, in order to accommodate the image capture module and the display panel in the case of the display together, the thickness or length of the case of the display cannot be reduced, thus resulting in the problems that the overall size of the display is too large and the weight is increased, and furthermore, the assembling process is too complex. As for the electronic products with increasing requirements on light weight, thin size and portable convenience, such problems cause obstructions in development and design, thus resulting in loss of competitiveness and influence on the purchase intention of consumers.